beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Baratier
Kurt Baratier, also known as Kurtz Baratier (クルツ・バラティエ, Kurutsu Baratie) in Japan, is a character featured in the series Beyblade Burst Evolution. His Bey is Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter. As stated in episode 4 of Beyblade Burst Turbo, he is ranked sixth in the world. Appearance Kurt is a tall man with an angular face, spiked medium-aquamarine hair with a yellow streak of hair in the center, red eyes, purple earrings, red eye-shadow, and a purple tattoo on his right arm. He wears a black bodysuit with a green-metallic pauldron, with a purple strap, on his shoulder, and green-metallic gauntlets. Both the pauldron and gauntlets have purple markings on them, and he has a green-white fur scarf sewn in the strap. He also wears a light red-orange piece of cloth with a white frilled cuff tied around his waist with purple straps, which holds his launcher holster, green metallic material beneath his knees, and green-metallic shoes with purple soles, frames and borders. In Turbo, Kurt's hair grew bigger, his pauldron is now segmented into three and colored dark-green, and the fur-scarf is bigger and colored lime-white. Personality Kurt has a mean and uncaring personality, much like Shu Kurenai as his alter-ego Red Eye. When Kurt battled Rantaro Kiyama, he unleashed his full power and defeated Berserk Roktavor, leaving scratches on it. He also has a habit of destroying things, such as when he almost crushed Genesis Valtryek's Layer under his foot. However, Kurt later changes from a ruthless blader to a humble person, like when he kindly passes Valt's Ultimate Reboot tip to him. He showed interest in Valt and said that he was welcome to visit him in his underground domain anytime. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Kurt was first introduced in the series as the leader of an underground Bey Club known for stealing their opponent's Beyblades when they've been defeated. It's also revealed that Kurt was once the No. 1 Blader in the World, but gave up the title because he was unable to find any opponents who could rise to his level. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Kurt appears in the 4th episode, and is seen battling Valt for the World Champion title. During the Dread tower arc, Kurt's underground domain can be seen in a few episodes. However, Kurt is noticeably absent. Beyblades * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter: Kurt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution and Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Skyscraper Boost: Kurt jumps twice before launching and on his second jump launches his Bey from a height. Kurt has used this launch style in every battle he's been in. * Thunder Attack: Khalzar attacks the opposing Bey head on with one or a series of powerful attacks that can usually overwhelm a Bey rather quickly. * Bolt Attack: Khalzar's Forge Disc shifts twice and aligns perfectly with the layer and causes the claws to come out of the layer and adds more power to Khalzar's attack. Then, Khalzar gains a boost of speed and goes in a perfectly straight line to attack the opponent head-on. This attack can be used in midair as a way to counterattack an opponent's blow. The move usually KOs or Bursts an opponent's Bey. Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Bisuke Quotes * "If you lose here, then it's the end of the line for your friend Valt." -to Cuza during their battle in the International Blader's Cup * "Have you forgotten? I made quick of you once, and I can do it again." -during his and Valt's rematch. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Kurt, see Kurt Baratier/Gallery. Trivia * He and Ghasem Madal have very similar facial features. * Before a battle, he tends to flick his earrings. * “Kurtz” means “Short” in German, which is ironic given his tall stature. ** Additionally, his first name is German in origin; and his last name is French in origin. * Kurt is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'B'oom 'K'halzar, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Ghasem Madal, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Norman Tarver, and Silas Karlisle. References Category:World Champions Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Minor Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villains